Lying Semen
by StrawberriesxBeyond
Summary: Matt's gameboy is broken leaving him to be bored all day by himself, until he decides to chat with Near. Yaoi. MattxNear Lime. First oneshot


**A/N:** First oneshot and first fanfiction for Death Note ever. Also my first lime so I hope it's not too bad. Another thing, I've been having problems when posting stuff, the words always go missing, so if you see any missing words, please tell me.

**Warnings:** Lime, yaoi, boyxboy-I'm pretty sure you know the drill. Don't like, don't read. MattxNear, implied MattxMello

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note

Ok sorry, no more talking! Please try to enjoy!

Lying Semen

Matt was bored. There was no school today and his gameboy was broken. He would hang out with Mello, but he was the reason Matt was so bored. Now you're probably wondering why it's Mello's fault for Matt's boredom. Well, just the day before Matt was walking back to his and Mello's room from class. It was a pretty normal day to say the least except for his last period which he shared with Mello. Matt managed to piss Mello off by taking his chocolate and eating it just before class ended. Mello refused to speak to him after that and Matt hasn't seen the boy since. But you haven't heard the full story yet.

Mello decided that it would be funny to get some payback by completely destroying one of Matt's most prized possession, which, we all know, is his precious gameboy. Yes, his baby was now in pieces and could not be fixed, no thanks to Mello. It was actually a horrifying sight for him to see. He walked into his room only to see his gameboy ruined on his bed. It was so bad it probably couldn't even be called a gameboy anymore. And right next to his darling baby was a note that had Mello's messy yet pretty handwriting scrawled on it.

_Dear Matt,_

_This is payback for stealing my chocolate. I was having a hard time contemplating whether or not I wanted to break your gameboy or your Mario game. But then I decieded you needed a more severe punishment. You _did_ eat my chocolate anyway. Oh, and I hid all your games so don't bother looking for them. Also don't go looking for me either 'cause you won't find me. Who knows maybe Roger will pity you and buy you a new game system. Well, hope you have fun~_

_Mello_

Now Matt was by himself in the common room at Wammy's, sitting on the couch, bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do and since his only friend here was the jackass to cause his boredom it didn't help in any way. There was no one else in the room to entertain him, mostly because everyone was outside playing with their friends and probably wouldn't come back inside 'til around six or something since curfew was at eight thirty. If Matt were to go outside he would be alone and have no one to throw a ball at. Plus, Matt never was really into sports, instead he chose to stay inside and play Super Mario Bros. or any other game he had. The weird thing was even though he didn't go out much he had a pretty good amount of muscle on his body. He always thought he was just blessed with that.

Matt lay on the couch with his head resting on the arm rest, staring at the wall in front of him like any second it might just start talking to him about the latest gossip it heard from all the girls in school. He sighed knowing there was no way a _wall_ would actually start talking. Just then he heard the door open and close. Looking up he saw Near walking into the room looking just as surprised as he did seeing the other, but quickly went back to his emotionless face. He was holding his puzzle in his hands. Matt wasn't sure if he should be thankful for having another person to talk to or upset. This _was_ Mello's biggest rival anyway, if you were Matt you'd be a little iffy about actually talking to the boy too, if you knew it would anger your best friend. Then again... This could be another way to just get Mello mad. After all it seemed fair after killing his gameboy.

He figured it could be a good idea for revenge and went ahead trying to talk to the boy. The problem was that he didn't know how to start a conversation with him. He had never talked to Near before because Mello never let him since he hated Near's guts. That, and Matt never really took the time to talk to him since he was always so quiet and kept to himself. It just, never crossed his mind... until now. What if the boy was lonely? This whole time he could be lonely from always being by himself since everyone thought he was a freak. Maybe it was a good thing that Matt decided to talk to him, that way not only himself, but Near too would have someone to talk to.

"Hey, Near. Didn't expect to see you here." Matt attempted to greet him.

"Hello, Matt. I guess I could say the same to you. I actually come here often and I've never seen you here before." He stated in monotone with an emotionless face, reaching up to twirl a piece of white hair.

"Oh well, my gameboy is broken so..." Matt trailed off.

"Hm. How did you break it? I always thought you treated it like your own child."

"Mello broke it." Matt tried not to mention Mello all that much. He knew how Mello felt about the white haired boy in front of him, but what about Near?

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Eh, it's alright. I probably deserved it anyways." He shrugged, though really he was very upset.

"What ever you say." Near sat in front of the couch and dumped all the puzzle pieces out of the board that held them. Matt noticed the way he said it was like he almost didn't believe him. Near never showed emotion, so it must not have really been the tone of his voice, but the way he worded it. Weird how he does that.

This conversation was going nowhere. Matt wasn't able to come up with more things to say and Near was making no attempt to strike up an intresting subject. Normally it wasn't this hard to talk to someone for Matt, but with Near it was difficult to tell what he liked. Usually he could just crack a joke and tada! New friend. But Near didn't seem like the type of guy to have a sense of humor, unless maybe if Matt could try to get him to laugh, but how? The silence was starting to get to him so he left that idea and said the first thing that came to mind everytime he saw Near with that puzzle.

"How many times have you solved that thing?" He asked as Near reached for a puzzle piece. Near stopped his hand though to, instead twirl a piece of his hair.

"Quite a few actually. Even I lost track after some time. But an estimate would be _atleast_ four times a day. Why do ask?"

"I was just curious. I see you often with the same puzzle so I figured you must have done it a lot."

Near hummed in response and went back to his puzzle. Matt crossed his arms over his chest and sat up on the couch. Why did Near have to give such small replies. It was so hard to work with. Matt was starting to hate the silence and began to squirm a little. Maybe if no one was in the room he would be ok with it, but knowing there was another person he couldn't stand it.

"I can tell the silence is uncomfortable for you. I could start being a little more responsive to your attempt at a conversation, considering I'm the only one here and you're most likely not talking to Mello at the moment. I guess I'll start. Why did Mello break your gameboy?" Matt was taken slightly aback. Near was starting the conversation? Eh, less work for him.

"I kinda stole Mello's chocolate..." Now that he said it out loud, Matt just realized how crazy he was to even think of doing that. God was he stupid.

"I would think you would have known not to take Mello's chocolate. He treats every bar like his own flesh and blood, after all."

"Yeah I just realized how stupid I was for doing that. Later on I was thinking of going to Rodgers office and see if I could get a new one, but I doubt I'll get any luck." Matt shrugged. "But, oh well. I got nothing better to do."

"Hm, you never know. It's highly unlikely but maybe Roger will feel pity for you and decide to give you another chance."

"I hope so." This time Near didn't know what to say. He too had to admit that the silence was getting to him. But, why was Matt talking to him in the first place? Didn't he hate him like Mello did? They are best friends anyway and Matt is third to become L's successor. Wouldn't that give him a reason to dislike Near? Maybe this was just some trick into getting Near to trust him, then Mello and him would beat Near up or make him do something embarrassing. It seemed like something Mello would do, but what about Matt? Near didn't know Matt all that well since they never talked and Near wasn't about to risk getting beat up by Mello just to talk to the boy who he had no intrest in. Or atleast, thats what he keeps telling himself.

In truth, Matt was a very intresting character to Near.

From the way he dressed to the very way he said the word 'the'. As strange as it sounds, it is something Near can't help take notice of. When Near first saw Matt, the first thing to catch his eye, would have to be the goggles. The orange goggles, that he was wearing now, that were always covering the eyes of the redheaded boy. Near was sure if he didn't wear the goggles, his eyes would have caught Near's attention and the rest would just be thrown out the window. Near was positive that under those goggles were the most admirable set of eyes he's seen. Of course, Near only made these assumptions after the way he saw how Matt would act. Matt wasn't very outgoing, but he noticed that whenever he was with Mello, he would seem to come out of his shell.

It had startled him when Matt started to talk to him, however Near kept a straight face and made sure not to show it. Why had Matt talked to him? Was he lying about the gameboy and just trying to reel Near in? As Near had thought it over more and more, his first idea was immediately abandoned. He doubted Matt could lie so easily and his facial expressions said he was telling the truth. Plus, that would be what just about anyone would think in a situation like this. Maybe Matt really was just bored, or... No, that wasn't all there was to it. There was definitely another reason. He must have done it... to get back at Mello.

Matt knew if he talked to Near it would upset Mello. This was all just a way to make Mello mad to get revenge for breaking his gameboy. So in other words, he was using Near. For some reason though, Near didn't mind. If anything, he was actually quite happy with this fact. It may not have meant anything, but it gave him the chance to talk to Matt. So Near decided to take advantage of this.

"Hey Near, do you always come here when classes are over?" Matt was the first to speak up again. While Near had been figuring out Matt's reasonings for chatting with him, Matt thought about what Near said earlier, about how he came here often.

"Not always. I sometimes go to my room where I keep all my dice and legos, but it's nice to sometimes come out of there and think about other things."

"But either way, your secluding yourself from everyone else." Near started to twirl a piece of hair again. He thought about how to respond to that. It really did seem that way, didn't it?

"I guess in way, I am, but I'm not entirely sure why I do..." There could actually be many reasons why Near chose to be alone, though, none of them were really right. Matt didn't seem to care if it took Near all day to figure out why, because he patted the spot next to him on the couch as a gesture for Near to sit next to him. Near hesitated at first, not sure if it was a good idea. He looked at the spot on the couch to the waiting Matt and decided to go ahead and sit down. He climbed onto the couch, one leg dangling off the edge of the couch the other brought up to his chest. Near looked up to see Matt still waiting for an answer, but thats not what Near was paying attention to. Now that he was closer, he was able to see Matt's eyes through the goggles, however he wasn't able to make out the color of his eyes all that well. His guess was that they were either green or blue.

"Honestly, I have no real reason for secluding myself. I could say it made it easier to think, but that wouldn't be entirely true. I could easily just ignore everyone else and they wouldn't cause any distractions. And I know it's not because I'm anti-social because I proved that I'm not by talking to you now. I'm also aware of the fact that everyone else thinks I don't talk to anyone because I think I'm better than them, but when you think about it, that's just silly. Just because I'm L's successor doesn't mean my life is any better than theirs. If anything, I'm a much more lower life form than any of the other kids here." Near seemed to say the last part like nothing. Matt knew Near wasn't conceited, but did he really think that lowly of himself?

"Near, what makes you think that your life is any lower than all these so called geniuses here? You're much more important than they ever will be. Everything about you is greater than any of these guys here." Matt hadn't meant to say the last part, but he knew it was true, Near was greater in every way. He may not have known Near long, but he knew something about Near stood out from everyone else. Not just how the first thing you think when you see him is 'white' but the way he talks, sits, thinks, the way he twirls a piece of white hair. Everything. Near just seemed perfect in the most imperfect of ways, if that made any sense. And now that Matt thought about it, he regret never trying to get to know the boy better.

Near was slightly shocked by Matt's statement. He was flattered by it, but did he really mean it? He wanted to think he did, yet it was hard to believe. Matt wouldn't compliment him; he didn't even know him!

"Why would you say that?" Near tried to act like he really didn't care, but he was little by little failing to achieve this. Hopefully Matt wouldn't notice the slight change in color on his pale skin.

"Well you..." Matt thought what would be the best answer without making this conversation even more awkward. "Y-You just are. That's all there is to it." Near shook his head and decided not to push it. An uncomfortable silence fell between the two and Matt started to squirm again.

"Thank you." Matt looked up at the boy in front of him.

"You don't have to thank me. It's the truth." Matt said.

"Not just for complimenting me. For talking to me and, actually... being nice to me..." Near looked down away from Matt. The readhead stared at Near, taking note of the pink that started to dust his cheeks. He found himself observing more of the white haired boy's features. Like the way his hair fell over his gray eyes that he adored so much or how soft his pink lips would feel. He roamed his eyes down his face to the exposed piece of flesh on his neck, and couldn't help his own blush as certain thoughts swam around his head. What was he thinking, since when did he feel that way about Near? He couldn't deny the fact that he actually liked guys, not after seeing a certain blonde topless in the same room as him, but did he really like Near? He had to admit the albino was cute but it wouldn't be the best idea to be crushing on him knowing he's your best friend's arch enemy. But still, he couldn't help but wonder...

Near jumped up in surprise as Matt lightly brushed his lips against his. It was a chaste kiss, but Near felt so much from just that one little touch. Matt had pulled away quickly, not believing he really did it, and Near couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Just as Matt was about to start apologizing, Near leaned in and covered his lips with his own. The redhead sat there dumbfounded at first but quickly recomposed himself and started to kiss back. Their lips moved together and soon Matt was craving for more. He rubbed his tongue over the albino's lip, asking for entrance. Near hesitated while letting Matt's tongue invade his mouth. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do as Matt's tongue brushed against his. This was, not surprisingly, his first kiss, so he was completely unfamilier and new at this. He tried to mimic the way the tongue in his mouth moved and he little by little started to get the hang of it.

Matt pulled back from the kiss, as Near stared at him questioningly. He quickly removed his orange goggles and Near caught sight of his green eyes. Bright green eyes that shown a sense knowledge and had a mischevious glint to them. They were even more brilliant then Near imagined. He knew they would truly be an amazing sight from the start, but now to actually see them was much greater then picturing it in your head. Near didn't have enough time to fawn over them, though, as Matt immediately closed the space between them, once again.

Matt gently pushed Near onto his back and moved to his neck and sent soft kisses, nipping and licking until he got to the hollow part of his neck and gently bit down, softly sucking. "Ah-ah" Near silently cried out. Matt sucked harder, leaving a mark, and moved to nibble on his ear lobe and lick the shell of his ear, making Near whimper. He hastily started to unbutton Near's pajama shirt, leaving it open, as he kissed his way down his neck to his collarbone, successfully leaving a mark there as well. He continued to leave trails of kisses down his chest and stomach, reaching the waistband of his pants. The redhead looked up into gray eyes silently asking for permission and Near nodded his head in approval. Matt slowly pulled down the white pajama pants and threw them on the floor along with his boxers. Matt took in the sight of Near at his most vunerable state underneath him and gradually became more excited. Near started to squirm under the redhead's gaze, when Matt leaned down and blew on the head of his throbbing erection. Near whimpered and Matt smirked.

Matt flicked his tongue on the tip of his cock making Near thrust his hips and gasp. Matt held down the albino's hips with both hands and took the head in his mouth.

"Ah! Nngh-M-Matt!" Matt began to suck on Near's member, enjoying the little mewls that came from the boys lips. He took him deeper into his mouth and bobbed his head. Near shut his eyes tight and laced his fingers in strands of copper hair. His breathing became faster as his heart rate sped up and he tried to surpress the moans that threatened to slip from his lips. Matt noticed this and sucked harder, pressing his tongue on the underside of his cock and just barely grazing his teeth. Near finally let go, not caring anymore, and let out a loud moan. He completely forgot about all his surroundings and lost all his focus on everthing except this. Just this moment was all that mattered now. Near had never felt so good in his entire life, and probably never again will.

Near could feel his stomach tighten and he tugged on Matt's hair. "M-Matt." He said breathlessly. Matt knew what he meant and continued to suck on the throbbing member. Near tightened his grip on Matt's hair and shouted his name, not caring who heard. "Matt!" He came in his mouth, Matt swallowing every last drop and making sure to lick the white substence that trickled to the corners of his mouth. He gazed down at the panting Near and a strange feeling came over him, but he had no idea what it was.

Was it regret? Or, maybe it was... dread? He wasn't to entirely sure, he just knew it didn't leave him with a good mood. By the looks of it, Near was feeling the same way, as his eyes were staring off into space, and a grave look on his face. Matt realized this was the first time he had seen Near show so much emotion.

Near sat up and walked over to his pajama pants and boxers that were strewn on the floor, and slipped them both on, also buttoning up his white shirt. He turned to Matt but avoided eye contact, his head hanging low. Matt stared at him curiously.

"We... We shouldn't have done that." He said quietly, more to himself. He looked down at his feet, his hair dropping into his face, covering his eyes. "I shouldn't have done that." He whispered. Matt stood up from the couch and moved to embrace Near. The white haired boy burried his face into his chest.

"Do you regret it?" He asked. Near shook his head.

"No. But I know that I'm only hurting myself by letting this happen." Near muttered into Matt's shirt. Matt's eyebrows furrowed.

"How?"

"Because I know I can't have you. You're not mine to keep." Near's voice sounded weak. Matt pulled back and lifted Near's head to face him. He was surprised to see a single tear sliding down his face. He cupped his cheeks in each palm and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I'll always be your's. Even when I'm with Mello. I promise." Matt's words were genuine and his eyes held a passion that Near admired. But Near knew better.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep." He pulled his head away from Matt's hands, turning to his puzzle. "I'm sorry, Matt, but we... we just can't do this, it's not right. No, its better if we just forget this ever happened." He picked up the board that held them and carried the rest of the puzzle peices towards the door, but stopped once he was infront of it to turn to Matt and Matt couldn't help but feel depressed when he saw that blank expressionless mask back on Near's face. "If I were you I would go apologize to Mello. And if he said not to look for him, then trust me, he wants you to look for him. Good luck, you're gona need it." And that was it. Near left the room to leave Matt to stand there by himself.

He felt hurt, like he was just rejected, but he knew in reality thats not really what it was. Near was right. It would be wrong to go sneaking around like that behind Mello's back, but that's not what bothered him. How did Near know he felt that way torwards Mello? Was it that obvious? Matt had always cared about Mello but over the past few years, it grew into something bigger. And Near knew this, so that's why he knew it was wrong. Near wouldn't be the one hurting himself, Matt would. Matt finally decided this was for the better, for both of them.

**A/N: **I'm not very pleased with the ending, I still think it could have been better, but oh well. Remember I'm a beginner so take it easy on me. Review?


End file.
